Rory, O Romano
by dwtales
Summary: Rory, O Centurião Romano compartilha um pouco de seus pensamentos


p style="margin: 0px 0px 18px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14.6667px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Palatino Linotype', serif; line-height: 24.9333px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"O Doctor!br /Doctor Quem?br /Houve um tempo que eu pensei que sabia a resposta para essa /Houve um tempo que eu sabia quase tudo sobre /Eu não passei 2000 anos sem fazer nada, eu passei todos esses anos protegendo Amy, minha /Eu pesquisei sobre ele, só não consigo lembrar tudo que /Sei que o descobri é algo grande e muito importante, só não consigo lembrar o que é, e sei que deve ter alguma razão para isso. Algumas vezes eu sinto que estou prestes a lembrar de tudo, mas nunca consigo, parece que uma voz na minha cabeça fica dizendo "Não tente lembrar, porque você vai se arrepender", e eu acredito nisso./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 18px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14.6667px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Palatino Linotype', serif; line-height: 24.9333px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Mas agora eu não sei o que pensar /Eu sou seu sogro, e isso é estranho, e eu tenho certeza que minha filha é mais velha que eu, mas só se você não contar àqueles anos que eu vivi que tecnicamente nunca existiram, apesar de algumas vezes lembrar alguns momentos e outros não lembro nada, tudo que eu sei é que eu os vivi, eu era feito de plástico, era eu, mas não era eu. Isso conta?br /Eu já nem sei /Deus! Isso está confuso. Eu desisto de tentar lembrar as coisas./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 18px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14.6667px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Palatino Linotype', serif; line-height: 24.9333px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 18px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14.6667px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Palatino Linotype', serif; line-height: 24.9333px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Apesar de toda essa confusão que o Doctor trouxe para a minha vida, eu estou feliz por tê-lo conhecido, mas às vezes eu o odeio e desejo que ele não tivesse encontrado a /Esse homem me trouxe tanta /Ele me mostrou pessoas e planetas, que por causa dele estão vivendo até /Por causa dele, em um universo que tecnicamente nunca existiu, eu fui o centurião solitário. Isso não é legal?br /Mas ele também tirou bastante coisas de mim, minha filha, minha esposa, e minha vida, varias vezes. Acho que devo ser muito sortudo, toda vez que eu morria, eu voltava à vida. Apesar de tudo isso, eu ainda tenho medo desse dia./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 18px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14.6667px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Palatino Linotype', serif; line-height: 24.9333px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Qual é a minha opinião sobre o Doctor? Bem, ele é um homem com muitos segredos, ele não leva de boa que as pessoas fiquem zoando com ele, às vezes eu sinto que ele é um cara perdeu tudo e que não tem mais nenhuma esperança. Ele é muito velho e eu acredito que ele já viu demais, além do que pessoas normais suportariam, e se eu o ver de novo, vou fazer perguntas, que eu sei que ele não vai responder, mas eu tenho que saber essas /Ele não pode simplesmente chegar em um dia qualquer e dizer: "Oi, Eu sou o Doctor. Quer sair por ai em alguma aventura?" e depois te deixar sem qualquer explicaçã /Pra ele está tudo certo: "Foi bom estar com vocês, mas eu decidi que não estou fazendo bem para ninguém. Tenham uma vida boa.".br /Esse cara, com certeza, tem problemas./p  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 18px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 14.6667px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Palatino Linotype', serif; line-height: 24.9333px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-size: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-position: initial; background-repeat: initial;"Eu não me importo com seus problemas, mas sim com as /Porque nós?br /Porque minha esposa?br /Porque minha filha?br /Porque minha família?br /O que você fez para tantas pessoas te odiarem?br /Porque é você que está nos protegendo?br /Onde estão os outros Time Lords e o que aconteceu com eles?br /O "Doctor", não me faça rir, eu aposto que você não sabe nem fazer um RCP, e ainda se chama de "Doctor".br /Doctor Quem?/p 


End file.
